


I'm Still Waking Every Morning

by tstories101 (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little bit twisted, Jealous Mark, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, nothing to crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tstories101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have a what?" Outraged was an understatement. Mark was beyond that, beyond furious. Jack was sitting on the bed, the sheets covering his dick and legs as he bit his already blunt nails.</p>
<p>"I h-have a fiancée, Mark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still Waking Every Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3. It was also written at three o-clock in the morning so sorry about that. I hope you guys enjoy it. Leave a comment if you think there is anything I can work on.

Everything happened quicker than Jack could dare say. The beautiful white suit that Macy's father had given him was now covered in blood, his soon-to-be wife's blood to be precise. It made him sick to know that one of his friends, well Mark was something more than a friend but still, could do this to him. 

Inviting Mark wasn't the best idea and he knew it. He knew Mark might get jealous in some way. He just didn't think it would escalate to this scale; he didn't think two people would be dead because of him. 

The priest’s body was abandoned and limp, quite near Jack, but all Jack could do was hold onto Macy's. The white chairs that Macy had settled for were everywhere, flipped over, flowers crumpled, but the most horrifying thing to Jack, even though he was covered in his own wife-to-be’s blood, was that he hadn’t called the police yet.

*** 

_Mark had his head buried in between the joint of Jack's neck and shoulder. He left small a peck on Jack's neck as Jack softly hummed, his eyes closed from just waking up. Mark had a bulky arm over his boy's waist, pulling Jack closer towards him._

_Jack snuggled closer towards the warmth and Mark smiled into jack's skin._

_Jack's phone buzzed but the tired boy was much too lazy to reach for it in this moment, he was just woken up yet in the best way possible, and Mark paid no attention to it, only focusing on the green haired boy next to him._

_"Morning." Jack muttered, making Mark smirk. "Me arse hurts." Mark laughed deeply at Jack's comment, Jack chuckling alone; Mark knew that he wasn't joking; he had been pretty rough last night._

_Both of them calmed down and Mark sighed, his fingers ghosting over Jack’s hips, tickling them a little bit._

_"We're going to have to get up at some point." Mark muttered into Jack's shoulder, sending shivers up and down Jack's spine, the finger’s running up and down his skin weren't particularly helping._

_"I know."_

***

Jack willed the tears to come to his eyes, as he looked down at Macy that is all he wanted; to seem sad. But even in said circumstances, all he could do was stare at the limp body of Macy.

Her eyes were so empty, no life or happiness seen, not even sadness, just dull green eyes that stared back at him, well mainly at the roof of the church; Jack seemed to be obstructing the view.

Mark was still in the room, no matter how quiet the man tried to be, his presence always weighed on Jack in someway.

He heard a chair being turned over but he still didn't look away from the corpse of his wife. Only the vows had to be said and then Jack would have been linked to this woman, whether happy or sad.

***

_"You have a what?" Outraged was an understatement. Mark was beyond that, beyond furious. Jack was sitting on the bed, the sheets covering his dick and legs as he bit his already blunt nails._

_"I h-have a fiancée, Mark." Jack said. Mark was in the corner of the room, a dint in one wall, as both his arms rested on the walls. Jack looked at his back muscles rippling and moving as Mark tensed and un-tensed. "The wedding is in three weeks."_

_"So what I was just somebody to fuck you on the side, while you went home and tried it on some bitch?" Jack shook his head at Marks' words, upset at himself for not telling the man sooner._

_"No Mark, I couldn't ever think of you that way. I was going to tell you."_

_"Tell me when?" Mark turned around and Jack shivered at Mark's tone of voice, dominate, husky from just waking up, but quiet, so quiet. He stalked towards Jack making him shuffle towards the headboard. "Tell me when the invites were sent out? Tell me when I showed up to the ceremony? Tell me when I was at the fucking reception?! 'Oh by the way Mark, this is my wife!'"_

_Jack was scared, he was pressed up against the headboard and Mark was making his way on to the bed. "Was I even invited?"_

_Mark was right in front of Jack at this point. He knees bent on the bed, his frame towering over Jack's and Jack was unable to answer._

***

"She was a bore." Jack finally looked up from the corpse to see Mark sitting down one of the chairs, cleaning a bloody knife. "Too easy to kill, it was a shame." Mark said, smiling widely. He looked up from the knife and towards Jack.

"But you don't care, do you?"

Jack was frozen, looking into Mark's brown eyes. They were swirling with many different emotions: hatred, lust, and maybe joy.

"Why, Mark?" Jack asked, trying to stand up slowly, his knees cracking as he stood up.

"Why did I what? You've got to be more specific Jackaboy." Mark said in a taunting voice, he too standing up.

"Why did you wait this long, to kill her?" Jack asked, mentally hitting himself. So many other questions to ask and he asked that one.

"Dramatic impact." Mark said shrugging his shoulders. His glasses were tipped slightly and Jack had the urge to fix them up, like he used to. Mark motioned around to the empty room with his arms. "It worked." 

Sirens were heard in the distance, not too far away but not close enough to fully freak out, Jack doubted that Mark would actually freak out no matter how close the police were.

Mark put his hand out for Jack to grab. "Come with me, Sean." Jack looked up, it was rare that any body called him Sean, but it just rolled off Mark's tongue and sounded... Right?

The sirens grew closer and as Jack predicted Mark stayed composed. Jack shook his head, he couldn’t, he couldn’t. "I see how it is." Mark put his hand down and walked towards one of the many doors that were in the church. He went to open it but turned back to Jack.

"Just remember, you are mine and you forever will be." Mark opened the door but quickly shut it after he let himself out. Jack sunk to the ground and all he could hear were the police sirens and his own sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited (Finally)


End file.
